A Baby In The Mountain!
by The Purple Maid
Summary: Darren is fed up. Fed up with missing his mentor,Fed up of babysitting, and fed up with being set impossible tasks. When one day Mr Tiny sets him his hardest one yet, he must solve the puzzle to get his life back to as normal as he can,but it's just about impossible. He knows the answers, but Where's Larten? And, more importantly,Where did the Baby come from? (Dedicated to Kberry!)


**Chapter One **

**Hey Guys :) This is the last story I'm going to post until all the ones i have up have been completed! This one-bar the slumber party one-will most likely be the first to get finished! Also…**

**This fic is dedicated to an old friend of mine, Kberry. It was always her favourite story of mine, and I guess finishing it will be my very awful way of thanking her for being the friend she always has been :)**

* * *

"SHUT UP!" I screamed to the little monster in my arms; for over an hour it had been wailing continuously-if i had to listen to it for any longer i was certain i would go insane. "SEBA. SEBA, COME HERE!" I yelled to the old quarter master, in hope he'd hear me over the screams. He did; after all he was only in the next room. I began to wonder why I hadn't called his earlier.  
"Aye, sire?" He questioned, as he entered my room.  
"Take it." I insisted, holding the creature at arms length in his direction.  
"May I Ask why I must?"

"Because, technically, it's yours."

"What causes you to believe such a thing?"

"I just do." I huffed, not in the mood for his stupid questions.

"I am afraid I must request that you keep it."

"I am a prince and I order you to take it." I ordered, thanking the vampire gods that i had some authority over the old man.  
"Whoever decided to make you a prince was obviously ill-minded at the time." Seba commented whilst taking the bundle out of my arms.  
"Don't start. I'm tired, I'm Hungry and that thing won't shut up!" I moaned, indicating to the thing in Sebas arms.  
"How do you expect me to silence it?"  
"I don't know!" I exclaimed "Give it a drink or something. Just do it."  
"Of course sire." He sighed, he was obviously already annoyed; he wasn't the one who had had to spend all morning with it though.  
"Why did i even have to look after it in the first place?" I mumbled angrily to myself-a rhetorical question-But Seba overheard.  
"Because Larten always said that you needed to grow up and gain responsibility." He explained "That was before he…" The elder vampire trailed off mid sentence. "Aye, sire. I shall go feed it." He reluctantly accepted the fact that there was no point arguing with me, and was about to leave, before being interrupted by Arra.  
"And what 'it' would that be?" She questioned, joining us in my room. Seba didn't even have to respond, as he glanced down at the creature in his arms. Arra immediately looked offended.  
"That is not an 'it'. It is a baby." She insisted, before Seba had chance to reply, I interjected.  
"I don't care. All i know is that it's annoying me."  
"Give the baby here." The vampiress instructed, taking it from Seba's arms. "Hello little baby." She cooed, smiling, causing me to shake my head.  
"Pathetic." I mumbled, but she ignored me.  
"Why are you crying?" Arra continued. "Are you hungry? Or are you bored?" she asked, as if she was going to get a reply. I didn't see why, because she obviously wasn't. "I have an idea." Gently cradling the child in one arm, she used her free hand to reach around the back of her head and untie her red hair ribbon. Me and Seba stared in shock-Arra never untied her hair, or never had, as far as we were aware. "Do you want this?" She cooed again, dangling the ribbon over the baby. It grabbed it quickly, getting it tangled in it's chubby little hands; not that it cared.  
"I think i've gone death." I groaned, But Seba shook his head.  
"No." he contradicted me, obviously taking the phrase far too literally "The child is silent." He was right; the crying had stopped.  
"A woman's touch!" Arra noted smugly, before handing the now silent baby back to me, and leaving. I stared at the creature in disgust, I had been trying for hours upon hours to get it to shut up, and all it had taken was a small piece of ribbon. "Stupid kid." I spat, before bidding goodbye to Seba, thanking hm for his assistance-even if he hadn't done much-and leaving the room. Perhaps now that the child was silent, I have have some peace and get something to eat. The only problem was, I didn't think that the food hall had high chairs…


End file.
